


Toumei Answer

by ZA_Black92



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Nyotalia, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, everyone is genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolai pushes his friend away when she needs him the most!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toumei Answer

 

 

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

  
**And[Toumei Answer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=102Gb0yNYBM)** **belongs to Jin**

 

**please support the official release.**

**_**

 

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**~**

 

“Big Sister where are you?~” Nickolai called whilst searching for his sister Anya who bolted the second she saw her brother approaching why must she run? He wanted to show her his test scores so he’d impress her and then maybe she’d marry him after almost an hour of searching Nickolai sighed dejectedly and made his way to the school roof and stood by the surrounding fence reaching into his pocket took out his test sheet a perfect score like always... he gave it a bored gaze before tearing it up and letting the pieces fly in the wind and watched them float away.  
  
Suddenly a {F/c} scarf wrapped around his neck and Nickolai was yanked backed he grunted before looking a the person responsible “What the hell?” the blonde snapped at the girl who he recognized as his classmate Name she had [H/l/c] and cheery [E/c] and always wore a sweet pretty smile which annoyed him to no ends.  
  
“why did you do that for?!”  
  
“you looked Kinda lonely so figured I’d keep you company.”    
  
Nikolai blue eyes narrowed at the [h/c] ignoring the slight heat creeping on his cheeks he adjusted her scarf on his neck before looking up the sky “Little late for you to still be here isn’t it?” he looked at her questionably Name just smiled nervously at him “yeah well my father works here so I kind of go home when he goes home…” she explained while the Belarusian boy remained skeptical that was until the roof door open and Mr. surname came up and spotted them  
  
“Ah…Nickname there you are I’ve been looking for you…whose this your boyfriend?”  
  
“Wha...Daddy!”  
  
Nikolai felt his face heat up again before taking Names scarf off and handing back to her and quickly making his way towards the door “goodbye Nickolai I’ll see you tomorrow?” the blonde boy whipped his head around and glared at her “as if…“ he growled before leaving and slamming the door.  
  
  
Needless to say Name’s words were pretty accurate seeing as the next morning Nikolai showed up to class and found out that they were now desk buddies as they both assigned to the back of the class during the duration of the day Nikolai tried his best to ignore and avoid the [nationality] girl that was until last period during math while listening to the teacher (sleeping) Nick heard a faint snipping sound the felt a small tug on his sleeve blue eyes met [E/c] ones “what?” he whispered the [h/c] smiled “here.” she handed him a paper flower with blue trimmed petals that’s when he noticed the mess on her desk.  
  
“did you make this?”  
  
(nods yes)  
  
“…show me.”  
  
After school Nickolai looked at the flower he made didn't look as good as Names but then again he wasn't to into the art scene so it didn't matter much to him the blonde huffed as he approached his locker and noticed a note sticking out it was from Anya saying she’s giving Name his phone number, Nickolai let out a grumble of annoyance before making his way back to the class to get the [H/c] to delete the number so he wouldn't have to deal with her as he got there the blonde paused when he heard whimpering coming from the room he peeked from behind the door and saw Name looking out the window crying Nickolai was tempted ask what was wrong before biting his tongue and just turned his back to her and went home.  
  
The months that followed were pretty normal after that Name would hang around Nickolai and help out with homework or after school cleaning they even hung around at his house that was until a hurricane had struck the city and Name’s mother had died due to her car getting swept away in a flood after that Name seemed slightly off to Nickolai it was like it was her but at same time it was someone else, examples were failing a test despite the fact that she had studied with him vigorously for it or being reminded who Their friends Lola (nyo-Romano.) and Milo were…but due to what happened to her the blonde let it slide.  
  
eventually they graduated middle school and Nickolai didn't know whether to be surprised or not when he found out his desk partner was once again Name Surname, “Ah so we meet again my old nemesis.” Name slyly smirked at him almost causing the Belarusian to laugh but instead let out a sharp hiss before calming down “I should be the one saying that." his blue eyes stared up tiredly at her "…nice clips.” Nick added starring at the [F/c] hair clips Name now wore with her scarf  her [E/c] glanced up at them before smiling sadly “thanks they were my moms” the blonde shifted uncomfortably before the two sat awkwardly silent during the lesson…things pretty much went down hill here.  
  
During the following weeks Name’s confusing behavior was working on Nickolai’s last nerve she be forgetful and apathetic one minute and then be her normal self the next the final breaking point was when she got two points on her history test which consisted mostly of pop culture references and power levels next to the dates! They had a huge argument in which Nickolai told Name she was an annoying burden and should disappear after that he ignored her calls.  
  
The next day Nickolai cooled down slouched in his seat waiting for Name to come to class he let out a tired sigh oblivious to Gillian (Nyo-Prussia) and Alice (England) crying and how the whole class seemed panicked about something he caught a few hushed words from passerby's

"Wait! what happened?....}

  
"oh, my god....}

"Are you fricken serious!?"}

  
"From the roof, Man!"}

  
Gasp!"}

 

 

he looked at Name’s desk unnerved before looking at the class door and did a double take when Gillian was given a black vase with sunflowers and roses by his brother Yuri and Daniel he was confused until brother gave him a sad look "Мені дуже шкода молодший брат." Nickolai’s widen eyes as a cold realization gripped in his heart while Alice and the Prussian girl put the flowers on Name's desk it was then the Belorussian finally listened to what was happening around him when he heard Amalia whispering to Heath   
  
"i can't believe she just killed herself..."  
  
"i know she always seemed so happy."     
  
Nickolai’s dull blue eyes stared blankly at the front of the class as he tried to drown out the mindless chatter of the class it had been a few weeks after Name…left, and Nickolai still couldn't comprehend it he knew she was in pain and hid behind that pretty smile of hers she and yet he did nothing he just pushed Name away when she needed help, Nickolai’s dull gaze surveyed the classroom and the people inside _“Heartless ingrates!”_

he thought to himself _“they probably don’t even remember the color of your eyes and hair…”_ his eyes shifted to the vase of wilting flowers then to the paper one he was making _“or your smile.”_ after what seemed like an eternity Nickolai sat up and ran out of the class ignoring the teacher yells and threats and ran out the building and made his way to the Middle school and up to the roof where Name and him first talk and where he sadly learned she ended her life.  
  
The steel door hit the brick wall with a loud slam as Nickolai arrived to his destination and stared blankly at the view of the surrounding area below then at the flower he made when something caught his eye he looked down and saw another flower on the ground he picked it up and that’s when the blue eyed boy recognized it as the test sheet he’d torn up when he first met Name a memory of the [H/c] smiling flashed in his mind as a single tear rolled down Nickolai’s cheek before he finally left the roof.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Nickolai sat at his computer typing away he turned to his nightstand and adjust a small paper flower bouquet then stared blankly at it before his computer alerted him about an email.  
  
THE END  
  
Translations:  Мені дуже шкода молодший брат. [I'm sorry little brother.] 


End file.
